<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>guilty pleasure by thejeeties</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708458">guilty pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejeeties/pseuds/thejeeties'>thejeeties</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kittyvalentie camboy au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Sex Toys, Top Han Jisung | Han, camboy, camboy au, he just kind of sat there, is he really a top though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejeeties/pseuds/thejeeties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>alternate title : jisung has a porn addiction</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han &amp; Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kittyvalentie camboy au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>guilty pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this in one sitting instead of doing my schoolwork because i couldn't stop thinking about it - please enjoy my word scrambles of an incredibly horny jisung</p><p>edit : working on a part two now !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p>everybody has a guilty pleasure. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>if there was some book that contained human law and nature, pretty damn sure having a guilty pleasure would be somewhere in there. maybe you still like the care bears, maybe you never got out of your coloring book phase - or maybe you actually enjoy listening to country music. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>for jisung, that guilty pleasure was porn. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>yes, it’s a big jump from coloring books to masturbation, but a guilty pleasure is derived from something that you enjoy in private, and generally try to keep away from others. considering jisung was not that vocal with his guy friends about jerking off to other people having sex instead of actually getting laid himself, he felt pretty safe in declaring it a guilty pleasure. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>what had started as a typical college-debt student relieving stress on busy days soon turned into a weekly, scheduled event -- this time, not just for when jisung realized that he totally failed that exam. jisung was far beyond the point of deciding whether this was harmful or not. sex education classes in high school told him that porn had the power to ruin marriages and relationships, although that entire program could be based around the idea of “don’t have sex, just pray instead”, so jisung wasn’t exactly sure whether to take this as a fact or not. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>still, today was a very important day, because jisung had a stream to watch. when you are consuming enough pornographic material to put teen girls with a wattpad account to shame, it begins to get a little monotonous. a blowjob here, ass fisting there, girls with big tits, yada yada yada. but getting into the world of streaming, and live shows, might have been the best idea jisung has had since deciding to make oreo pudding last week ( which was still in the fridge, thankfully his roommate hadn’t eaten it all ). </p><p><br/>
</p><p>speaking of which, jisung peeked his head out of his room to get a quick check to make sure his roommate wasn’t anywhere nearby. from the lack of noise in the apartment, and the tightly shut door down the hall, jisung could only assume that he was asleep. not that he was loud or anything, definitely not loud enough to draw suspicion and a closed door was more than enough, but jisung still liked to be careful. the idea of getting caught with your pants down and dick out in front of your housemate is humiliation that jisung doesn’t think he’d ever be able to bear, and would rather take the necessary precautions than deal with that shameful consequence. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>but thankfully, he was in the clear, and jisung huffed out a sigh of relief, closing the door to his room and locking it ( paranoid as always ). turning on his heels, jisung squinted in the dim light of his room, straining to read the clock on the wall. 4:57. the stream usually starts around five, leaving a couple minutes for fans to come in before the show really starts, but still, jisung liked being early. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>his room was a mess, though. as it usually was. not necessarily hoarder material, but the piles of unwashed laundry and monster energy drinks strewn around his bedside and pc setup weren’t the most optimal sight in the world. jisung’s room pretty much screamed “virgin bachelor”, from the hanging posters half torn down from the walls, unkept bed, and the pc seemingly the most expensive and well taken care of thing in the room. nobody was coming over anytime soon, and if they did, they would just hang out in the living room. jisung’s room was a “sad little cave”, as his roommate called it, but the boy couldn’t really find a reason to tidy it. it was almost too dark to see anything, anyways, and jisung refused to open a window - instead opting to turn on the small lamp on his bedside table, glancing at the clock once again.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>4:59. shit.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>thankfully, though, the screen was already pulled up on his computer, and jisung was quick to shimmy into his chair and shrug the jacket off of his shoulders, tossing it to the floor. carding a hand of hair through the mess of brown on top of his head, jisung perked up almost immediately when a notification popped up in the corner of his screen.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>kitty_valentine! has started a stream.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>quickly refreshing his page, jisung clicked onto the thumbnail with such eagerness that he almost missed the title completely, nearly clicking onto the vod of last weeks stream. maybe next time. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>and there he was. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>while jisung wasn’t secretive about being bisexual, he wasn’t open about it either. most people passing through his life assume that he’s straight, acquaintances and friends that he’s not close with, and jisung doesn’t have a problem with that. he’s only ever been in relationships with girls, anyways, so there was no reason to complain or expect otherwise. maybe jisung just had a specific type, but finding a guy that he’s interested in out in the world seemed a near impossible task.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>but once finding this specific streamer, jisung worried that he might have died and gone to heaven.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>no one knows his real name, viewers calling him “kitty” or other feline related nicknames - the anonymity was hot. and the nickname made sense, from the mask covering the upper half of his face, white with a pair of cat ears attached to it, to those sleek-cat like eyes that peered from behind it. that gaze was absolutely piercing, and coupled with the boy’s plump, pouty lips, jisung thinks he might be able to get off on just his facial expressions alone.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>upon opening the stream, jisung was met with the sight of his kitty, leaning against the wall of his backdrop -- which pretty much looked like a closet, just with fairy lights tinted pink coating the white wall, leaving a pretty hue, a pink plush blanket on the floor, and a few pillows strewn about. such a simple set up, but the performance was what really mattered. from the high quality camera, able to catch every lewd expression and beautiful detail, jisung imagines that most of the budget went into the technical side - and he didn’t mind that one bit. not when he could stare at his kitty’s body so closely, the almost feminine curves that followed from his cropped tank top down the the pink skirt that clinched his waist tightly and made it look so, so small. his thighs were beautiful, thick and full, almost always adorned with pretty garters or some type of lingerie. this extremely femme twink was so much hotter than every horse girl jisung had ever dated in all twenty years of his life.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“hi, masters,” kitty greeted, a little giggle leaving his lips at the title and jisung was sporting a semi already from just that. it’s embarrassing to admit just how little this boy had to do to get jisung riled up, but he had a knack for unlocking kinks that jisung wasn’t even aware that he had. he was an absolute simp for this cat-boy, and jisung had no choice but to oggle and wait for the first move.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“i keep thinking about what i can do to make this more interesting… i always want to be the best kitty for you…” the boy started, smiling proudly when the comment section was soon filled with praises that he was always the best kitty, which seemed to be the answer he was looking for. the viewer count was in the high hundreds - more than there were last week.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>this specific kitty had only been streaming for a few months now, doing one a week. it started after a few porn clips he uploaded started to gain some popularity ( all of which being less than a minute long, usually of him in a skirt and cat ears jerking off or fucking himself with something ). jisung saw one of them reuploaded on twitter, and to say he got obsessed from there was an understatement. since there was so little content and mystery around him, when he started streaming, jisung had no choice but to tune in. since then, he’s caught a few other streamers, but never watched them the entire time, never donated - they were nothing like this boy.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>the boy on screen used one hand to ride his skirt up, showing the white lace trapped on top of the smooth skin of his thighs, while the other reached up to toy with his nipple through the cropped tank top, tugging at the bud with sharp breaths until the outline could be seen through the thin fabric. “i have a surprise at the end of this one... i really wanna tell you,” kitty added with a little whine, that noise sending sparks straight to jisung’s dick, waiting for the other to finish his sentence. “but kitty didn’t forget his manners! i have to make master cum first, right?” </p><p><br/>
</p><p>oh shit. jisung was supposed to be jerking off. the haze of lust was getting so cloudy that jisung almost forgot that he had to touch himself, reaching one hand down to start to grope at his dick through his sweatpants. the relief was immediate, letting out a soft groan while continuing to tease at his hard on, working himself up in the same way that the boy on screen was.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>the kitty was leaning forward, seemingly trying to choose between a few options for toys that laid just outside of the camera’s viewpoint. smiling to himself, the boy came back into frame, a semi-realistic dildo in hand that soon was suction cupped to the floor. the comments started to give suggestions and requests, tipping in donations so that theirs had a higher likelihood to be listened to. the kitty hummed, spitting up just enough saliva to help his dainty hand start to stroke at the fake cock, reading through all of the comments and giving thanks to the donations when they were sizable enough. shit, jisung forgot that too.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>with the hand that wasn’t currently palming at his dick, jisung send in a fifteen buck donation along with the request that he suck the dildo off. enough people seemed to share the same sentiment, as soon the kitty was grinning even wider, scooting back just enough so that he could lean down, prettily arched back and all, in order to get his mouth closer.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“want be to use my mouth?” he teased, licking his lips while a chorus of yes answers cheered him on, “anything for you, master.” fuck. the boy started slow, tonguing along the side of the shaft, licking around the head before continuing to mouth at the length of it, and jisung figured that now was a good time to get his dick out. reaching through the slit in the crotch, jisung wrapped his hands to engulf most of his member, pulling it out through the gap. it felt good to be freed.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>very much hard by this point, jisung was fairly sizable, but definitely not as much as the dildo was. grabbing at the small bottle of lube sitting on his computer desk, jisung dribbled the cold liquid onto his head, making his dick twitch a bit at the sudden sensation. when the male on screen finally wrapped his lips around the head of the fake cock, beginning to swallow it down, thats when jisung fisted his own, spreading the wet lube across his shaft as he began to pump slowly.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>the kitten’s pretty lips looked so good stretched around a cock, fake or not. any man who has ever gotten to feel that sensation from this boy is the luckiest guy on earth, and jisung couldn’t help but fantasize about it as the boy began to work up a steady rhythm, letting out small little gasps and he bobbed up and down, dainty hands looking so small as they gripped the part of the length that couldn’t fit into his mouth with twisted strokes.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>he would’ve been able to take jisung’s entire dick down his throat, no doubt. he wouldn’t taste good, but that might be kind of hot. jisung, some nasty, can’t get laid gamer boy shoving his cock down this pretty doll’s throat, making him lick and slurp until there wasn’t anything left. the thought made jisung groan, stroking now at the same pace the kitty was sucking at, imagaining that it was his own length that made him moan like that, eyes rolling back into his head. it was obviously for show, but in the clouds of lust there was nothing hotter.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>he soon deepthroated it as far as he could, and it was impressive enough that jisung almost gasped, pulling his hand off of his cock because if he stopped then he definitely would have came ( his sexual stamina wasn’t the best, as he hasn’t had much practice recently ). now focusing on his kitten instead of his own corruption fantasy, jisung got to watch intently as the boy started to gag and choke around the shaft, not pulling off until there his tear ducts began watering and throat started to burn, pulling off with heavy panting. whining in the prettiest way, chest heaving with the motions. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>“please-” the boy gasped, “need to feel you inside me, kitty was so good for you, took your cock so good, please fuck me-” as the fan comments started pouring in again, most telling him to go ahead while others stated that the boy’s show just now sent them over the edge already, which wasn’t surprising. that could’ve been jisung, but there was something so special about letting go at the same time his kitty did, riding out his high while listening to the boy’s orgasmic, whiny moans, coming down from that high together. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>waiting for the chat to mostly agree that it was okay, the boy on camera leaned back to sit on his knees, lifting up his skirt completely to show whats underneath - the white garter belt jisung had seen before, except this time there was the full set of lingerie, the belt rising all the way to around his hips, where a horizontal white ribbon was tied, giving the impression of a smaller waist and making his figure seem that much more feminine and desirable. he wasn’t wearing any panties, either, which gave the entire audience a full view of his cock, average sized but a pretty pink, hard and standing up against the smooth skin of his stomach. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>that view alone made the audience give the okay, and the kitten huffed out a thank you, now adjusting the angle to where the dildo was placed farther away, standing upright on the floor, and the boy’s full body pretty much in frame. some viewers were concerned about the kitty’s preparedness, to which he just grinned, “i prepared myself beforehand, master… wanted to be ready for you.” </p><p><br/>
</p><p>aligning himself above the dildo, the boy began lowering himself onto the cock, and jisung watched in awe at the way his hole swallowed it up like it was nothing, eyes fixated on the screen while his hand reached down once again to thumb at the head of his cock, which was starting to strain from a lack of attention. the kitten let out a pleased sigh, which turned into a whimper as he lifted himself up, letting gravity help the landing with a soft moan. “so big- feels so deep-” the kitten all but mewled, strong, full thighs helping begin to build a rhythm. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>jisung started stroking his cock again, hand twisting just the way he liked to the symphony of the boy’s moans and pleas of pleasure on screen as he began fucking himself with vigor, already so desperate despite barely getting started. phrases like “feels so good-” and “please, go harder” only helped to fuel the viewer’s fantasies - that they were the ones able to make their kitty feel good like this, have a tight hole wrapped around their dicks instead of their own hands. and every single one of them, jisung included, was playing into his hand. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>he wasn’t going to last long like this. not with the kitty obviously losing himself in the pleasure, one hand reaching up under his shirt to play with his no doubt rosy nipples while the other begin to grope at his own dick, adding more and more layers of absolute bliss that only made his moans grow louder and the ping of donations more and more frequent. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>“please, oh my god- im gonna cum, kitty needs to cum, please, let me-” </p><p><br/>
</p><p>hearing that, jisung only pumped faster, biting at his bottom lip to keep any groans from slipping out while he worked at his own cock with fervor, veins more prominent on his shaft the closer to release he got, balls beginning to contract as the first signs of climax started to form deep in his abdomen. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>the pings go so much quicker, and louder, and so did the boy, dildo dissapearing and reappearing from the kittens hole with every passing second, eyes closed and head tilted back, peeking one open only to read at the comments giving him permission to cum, much to the kitty’s thankfulness.<br/>
</p><p>"ah- oh god, please, cumming- so good-” those were the only decipherable words leaving the kittens lips, both him and jisung reaching the fuzz of a climax and spinning any thought that wasn’t burning pleasure out of their minds. hand leaving his nipple to lift up his skirt and give a full sight of his leaking cock, the boy started moaning wantonly, body convulsing with pleasure as a thick stream of cum spurted from the tip of his dick, orgasm crashing in waves upon waves that left him stunned.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>jisung imagined that he was the one fucking this pretty kitty, hand fisting at his cock furiously until his own cum stained his hand and shirt, a stream of curses and groans falling quietly from his lips, pretending instead that he was plugging the boy up with his seed, that the mewls of an aftershock coming from the screen were for him, and no one else. the orgasmic haze felt amazing, but didn’t last forever, dick beginning to go soft in his hand after a few short-lived moments, jisung let his member go to grab some tissues from off to the side, wiping down his hand and his now soft length, tucking it back into his sweatpants.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>the boy on screen had just began removing himself from the dildo, overstimulated whimpers tumbling from his pretty, plump lips as he took a few seconds to come down from his climax. leaning over to grab at the camera. the kitty made a short work of putting everything back into the original angle and set up. the poor thing was always so quick with his outros, and jisung could only imagine how tired he must be after all of this. even though jisung was feuled by lust and lust alone, he couldn’t help but wish he was there to give his kitty some relief, have someone there to take care of him after and let his poor muscles rest. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>“than’ you…” the kitty mumbled sleepily, rubbing at his eyes with a smile, “you’re the best master ever…” the stream chat was filled with viewers giving their own thanks, and the last few donations as a reward for doing a good job started to trickle down. however, a lot of the audience was asking about the surprise the kitten had been referring to at the end of the stream, and the boy’s eyes lit up noticeably at this.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“kitty is so happy that you remembered… i was thinking about maybe having master come on stream with me and ruin me in person? would master like to see that? he wouldn’t be jealous, would he…?” the boy teased, laughing joyfully to himself when the consensus was pretty much ‘i wont be jealous as long as it’s me’. “i’ll let you guys think on it, then, just a suggestion.” reading off a few short messages and thanking the top donors for the stream, the kitten suppressed a yawn and waved to the camera, “until next week, this was kitty valentine!”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>everyone had a guilty pleasure, and for han jisung, his was the streamer kitty valentine. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>and he was damn good at hiding it. because hours later, after taking a shower and begrudgingly finishing an essay, jisung was able to eat dinner with his roommate without anyone noticing a thing. and if minho turned to him, feline shaped eyes making jisung’s mouth go numb, he was sure that his poker face didn’t reveal a thing.</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>part two??? maybe?? i very much enjoy reading thoughts and opinions so please comment and let me know what you thought and if you'd like to see more! or what you want to see in the future!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>